metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Exam Center
The Exam Center is a building in Sector 1 / Biosphere, inside the Biosphere Test Area. During Metroid: Other M, Lyle Smithsonian supposedly went to secure an "area of interest", according to Adam Malkovich. He sends Samus Aran and the 07th Platoon to follow later on. Exploration Samus first arrives after her investigation of Sector 1, and becomes cautious after she sees that a door has been broken open. Samus continues on into the main observation deck to find James Pierce, who arrived before everyone else, seemingly doing something under a computer. The rest of the 07th Platoon then appear, except for Lyle, whom the others assume is late. Maurice Favreau examines the computer which had "self-destructed", and will need time to repair it. Anthony Higgs suggests scouting the building, but not before reminding Samus the background of the Test Area; Federation Training Grounds. As Samus explores the building, she stumbles upon a five-way access, and in the middle of the five, she finds the body of a cybernetically enhanced Zebesian, making strange beeping noises, which cease as it falls to the floor. Samus examines it and is shocked to discover a Galactic Federation insignia on the creature. At this point Maurice calls everyone back to the control tower, where he reads from a file he recovered that the BOTTLE SHIP is a breeding ground for creatures to be used as Bioweapons. Surprised by the idea of bioweapons being produced here, Samus says that bioweapons were strictly illegal, and contemplates how this would go against Adam's philosophy and realizes that her bringing back the Infant Metroid from SR388 would also have done so. .]] Samus continues on and finds a room similar to where she encountered the Zebesian body, only to encounter a group of living ones hiding in the rafters instead. Anthony and the others come to her aid, but Adam orders everyone to evacuate the building while Samus deals with the threat. Samus defeats most of the Pirates, but two of the Zebesians run from the battle and hide in corridors, forcing Samus to track and destroy them. After defeating the Zebesians, Samus returns to the main observation deck to hear shouting and gunshots outside. Looking through the window, Samus sees the 07th Platoon battling a large purple lizard, which is glancing-off bullets. The creature spots Samus in the tower, who rushes to the platoon's aid. Samus enters the grounds to see Anthony pointing behind her, shouting "Behind you!" (in slow motion), where the creature was hiding. Samus turns around too late, and the creature launches its trap; pinning Samus down and screaming. Suddenly, a swarm of Reos and Griptians appear, distracting the other soldiers, and forcing Samus to fend the creature off herself. Just when the creature is about to land a finishing blow on Samus, the creature is launched off her by a Plasma shot from Anthony, and it quickly escapes by slamming through an unseen wall hidden by the simulated environment. After the battle, they locate Lyle's body, which is torn to shreds. Adam requests that Samus follow the creature. When Samus heads to the Pyrosphere via a nearby access, the Exam Center explodes. Trivia *One room in the Exam Center includes broken vending machines. *The "exploration theme" heard in the Exam Center later plays when Samus is pursuing the Deleter. *Several destroyed FG II-Graham robots with their wings folded in can be found on the floors of some of the rooms in the Center, such as the T-shaped corridor. It is likely that they were disengaged by the Deleter prior to Samus' arrival. *How the Exam Center blew up remains a mystery. When the Deleter, James Pierce, arrives at the Exam Center first, he may have been putting explosives under the computer. In the second encounter with MB (who posed as Madeline Bergman), Samus theorizes that she destroyed the Exam Center as an act to eliminate all the data confined there. Gallery Exam_Centre_tower.png|The control tower of the Exam Center. Exam Centre elevator room.png|The Exam Center lobby. Exam Centre security control room.png|A security control room, containing a terminal for the locking of doors. File:Exam_Centre_Computer_room_HD.jpg|A computer room in the Centre. File:Exam_Centre_Stairs_HD.jpg|Samus ascends a steep staircase to the Exam Center tower. Exam Centre broken door.png|A Door that has been blown open. File:Exam_Centre_Tower_room_Samus_and_James_HD.jpg|Samus and James turn to meet the new arrivals. File:Exam_Centre_Tower_room_Maurice_computer_HD.jpg|Maurice examines the main computer. File:Exam_Centre_Tower_room_Maurice_Anthony_and_Samus_HD.jpg|Maurice, Anthony and Samus in the Computer tower room. File:Anthony_Exam_Center_HD.jpg|Anthony overlooks the "training grounds" in the Exam Center. File:Exam_Centre_Tower_room_07th_Platoon_HD.jpg|The members of the platoon present; James, Anthony, Maurice, K.G. and Samus gather to read a message recovered from Madeline Bergman. Exam Centre residential area.png|The cafeteria, with vending machines and seating. Exam Centre containment area.png|Samus enters the containment room, with James and K.G. examining something. Exam Centre room.png|A room with multiple doors. Exam_Centre_Cyborg_Zebesian.png|Samus inspects a Zebesian corpse. File:Exam_Centre_Cyborg_Zebesians_descend_HD_.jpg|Cyborg Zebesians descend from the rafters to duel Samus. File:Exam_Centre_Naviagtion_Booth_HD.jpg|Exam Center's Navigation Booth. File:Exam_Centre_Mystery_creature_launches_HD.jpg|The Mystery Creature launches itself at Samus from the Exam Center's tower. File:Exam_Centre_Mystery_Creature_intimidating_HD.jpg|The Mystery Creature intimidates Anthony. File:Exam_Centre_exploding.png|The Exam Center explodes. ru:Учебный Центр Category:Rooms Category:Biosphere Category:Exam Center Category:Destroyed Locations